smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tome Of The Great Ancestors
The Tome Of The Great Ancestors is book of spiritual knowledge and wisdom shared only among the Psyches in Psychelia in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. According to Empath Smurf and Polaris Psyche, its main purpose is to extol the virtues of living according to the Psyche Master's commands with the blessed reward of faithful Psyches someday joining the Great Ancestors in their "day of ascension". Neither Empath nor Polaris currently own a copy of the book, as the Psyche Master considers it blasphemous to publish any copies of it outside of Psychelia, although they are very familiar with its contents. Empath finds the verses in the Tome to be rather racist in regards of promoting the "superiority" of the Psychelians. Some of its known quotes (translated from Psychelian): * "Blessed is the Psyche who keeps his garments so that he will not walk about naked and that others will not see his shame." (NOTE: It is similar to part of Jesus' quote from Revelation 16:15.) * "Blessed is the Psyche who does not fall prey to the sensual pleasures of the world, who denies his own desires in order to follow the dictates of the Psyche Master." * "The Psyche is blessed because he is created of the Psyche Master's will, not of male and female mating with each other, for that is the way of savages and animals." * "A Psyche's life does not function on sustenance alone, but on every word that proceeds from the will of the Psyche Master, for he alone is the provider of all good things." (NOTE: It is similar to Deuteronomy 8:3, which was quoted by Jesus to Satan in Matthew 4:4.) * "Do not fear the chastening of the Psyche Master, for it is through his discipline that a Psyche is made complete in his obedience." (NOTE: It is similar to Proverbs 3:11-12.) * "A Psyche is not an individual, but part of a greater whole, and blessed is he whose identity is in the collective community who performs his function according to the will of the Psyche Master." * "No one can see the true face of the Psyche Master and live, for the Psyche Master alone lives in pure light that no Psyche is able to approach." (NOTE: This seems to be based on a combination of Exodus 33:20 and 1st Timothy 6:16.) * "Blessed is the Psyche who keeps himself free of the taint of savage races, for his skin color is the symbol of the purity that all creatures surrounding Psychelia should aspire to." * "Emotion is the sin against pure logic and reason, and blessed is the Psyche who keeps himself free of all forms of expressing emotion." * "Do not mourn for the body of a Psyche whose spirit has departed and has earned his reward to join with the Great Ancestors. It is merely an empty shell that must return to the earth from whence it came." Notes * The Tome Of The Great Ancestors is intended to be a parody of various religious texts, with its verses supporting the idea of race superiority. Category:Religious rituals Category:Sacred literature Category:Psychelian customs Category:Literature of other races